


La primera boda de Mycroft Holmes

by Iolanfg



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anthea (Sherlock) is the Best PA, Confused Sherlock Holmes, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff and Humor, Greg is Sweet, Humor, John is a Good Friend, M/M, Mycroft Holmes IS the British Government, Mycroft is M, Mystrade prompts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolanfg/pseuds/Iolanfg
Summary: Mycroft y Greg quieren casarse. Para eso, Mycroft tiene que divorciarse primero. Lástima que nadie le informó de que ya se había casado...





	La primera boda de Mycroft Holmes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InnerSpectrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/gifts).



> Sherlock es de Doyle, Mycroft y Greg están basados en los personajes de Moffat y Gatiss.  
> Le preguntaron a Mark si Mycroft estaba casado por el anillo en su dedo, él dijo que no, que era el dedo equivocado para llevar un anillo de bodas. Alguien le respondió que era el dedo correcto para llevarlo en Alemania. Respondió que tal vez en Alemania sí que estaba casado.  
> Alguien hizo un comentario en el grupo de Facebook Mystrade is our division y veinte minutos después pasó esto... Espero que os haga reír un poco, gracias por leer.  
> Regalo para la encantadora InnerSpectrum, por que es estupenda, y para que le levante el castigo a su musa.

Anthea, pálida como un fantasma, trataba de recordar como volver a respirar.  
\- ¿Cómo demonios ha podido pasar?  
La chica ante ella se estremeció.  
\- No lo sé. Todo parecía en orden, solicité como ordenaste la documentación y....  
Las dos mujeres se quedaron en silencio, mirando los documentos sobre la mesa como si estos las hubieran insultado gravemente.  
En la primera página se podía leer " Certificado de matrimonio de Mycroft Holmes", pero podría haber dicho " Y así es cómo vais a morir" y no sería más aterrador.  
Acompañando al documento, una carta explicaba que, lamentándolo mucho, no podían iniciar los tramites para el futuro enlace entre Mycroft Holmes y el DI Gregory Lestrade ya que el Sr. Holmes ya estaba inscrito en una relación civil, con un ciudadano alemán de nombre Johan Weber.  
Greg iba a matar a Mycroft.  
Y Mycroft iba a matarlos a todos.  
Alguien había cometido un error, un terrible error, y todos pagarían por él con sus miserables vidas...  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sherlock estaba exultante. ¡Había vuelto a hacerlo! Una vez más, había logrado colarse en los archivos informáticos del gobierno. Nombres, fechas de nacimiento, de defunción, pequeños y grandes delitos, todo estaba ahí, a su alcance. Decididamente, era un genio.  
El aburrimiento le llevó a investigar algunos nombres de interés:  
Molly Hooper, estado civil, soltera. Martha Hudson, estado civil, viuda, sin hijos.  
Mycroft Holmes, estado civil, casado.  
John Watson, estado civil...  
En su cabeza sonó un Gong. Atragantándose ligeramente, volvió hacia atrás en el buscador.  
" Mycroft Holmes, estado civil: casado"  
\- John... ¿nos hemos perdido la boda de Mycroft y Lestrade? ¡Dime que no me quedé dormido! Mamá me torturará por esto...  
\- Sherlock, ¿de qué hablas? Faltan dos meses para la boda.  
\- Vale, pues entonces, ¿quieres explicarme qué significa esto? - dijo señalando la pantalla frente a él- Y lo que es más importante, ¿puedes explicarme por qué tantas personas parecen querer casarse con mi hermano?  
John tartamudeó, claramente sin saber que decir  
\- Greg... ¿Greg sabe esto?  
\- Teniendo en cuenta que es un agente de la ley qué está preparando su boda con un hombre casado, lo cual está completamente fuera de la ley, creo que podríamos deducir que no.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Greg miraba a su amigo, intentando adivinar a dónde quería ir a parar. John le había llamado pidiendo verlo con urgencia. De eso hacía una hora y tres cervezas, y no tenía más claro de qué iba aquello que cuando había recibido la llamada. John le había pedido que no se alterara ni se enfadara, que recordara los buenos momentos juntos y qué, a su manera, habían sido felices y eso era lo que debía conservar. Sobretodo, no debía sentirse mal, no era culpa suya.  
\- John, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?  
El doctor dudó.  
\- Bueno, no debería ser yo quien te lo dijera, pero alguien tiene qué hacerlo. Lo siento, Greg, no puedes casarte con Mycroft.  
El detective lo miró perplejo, como si hubiera hablado en un extraño código binario incomprensible para el oído humano.  
\- ¿No puedo casarme con Mycroft?  
\- No. Él, verás, yo lo siento muchísimo pero él... ya está casado.  
"¿Qué?"  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Si, él... Sherlock lo descubrió hoy, por accidente, tampoco lo sabía...  
\- Explícate, John Watson, y hazlo rápido  
El tono helado del detective le hizo sentir, de repente, mucho cariño por Mycroft, y se preguntó si alguna vez serían capaces de encontrar su cadáver.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Bien, bien, a ver si lo he entendido...-  
Mycroft se masajeó las sienes, por una vez en su vida completamente confundido- No puedo casarme con Gregory.  
\- No, Señor.  
Anthea mantenía la pequeña esperanza de que se desatará el Armagedón y una lluvia de fuego y lava destruyera la humanidad. poniendo fin a esa conversación. La combustión espontánea tampoco parecía mala idea.  
\- Porque ya estoy casado...  
\- Sí, señor.  
\- Desde hace... ¿seis años?  
\- Sí, Señor.  
\- Y dime, ¿por qué nadie me informó de tan feliz evento? Es decir, hasta donde soy capaz de entender, y a pesar de la estupidez humana generalizada, creo que cuando una persona está casada, lo sabe. Puede que no sepas que eres idiota si nadie te lo ha hecho notar, o que estas muerto, pero la gente suele ser consciente de su estado civil. Incluso creo que suelen presentes ese día, algunos hasta lo celebran.  
Anthea tragó saliva ante el tono tranquilo y desapegado de su jefe  
\- Hubo un error en alguna parte, Señor. La documentación se rellenó como parte de la coartada, no entendemos cómo terminó en el registro civil, Señor, y alguien lo hizo oficial...  
\- ¡No me importa cómo sucedió! Arregladlo. ¡Ahora!  
Mycroft rugió sin levantar a penas la voz, lo cual años después era algo que seguía maravillando y aterrando en igual medida a sus subordinados, y todo el mundo en la oficina pareció cobrar vida, las figuras inmóviles y calladas se transformaron en borrones moviéndose rápidamente hacía los ordenadores y los teléfonos, ladrando ordenes e implorando favores.  
Abandonó el edificio, suspirando mientras sacaba su teléfono.  
Sí, recordaba aquella misión, cómo olvidarla.  
El primer trabajo de campo en años, justo después de la falsa muerte de Sherlock. Un trabajo que no podía hacer solo. Necesitaba un compañero.  
Johan Weber. Recordó las cenas, las conversaciones, la confianza creciendo entre ellos más allá de lo que exigían sus papeles. Allí comenzó todo. Se preguntó si Gregory se contentaria con matarlo o lo sometería primero a una exhaustiva sesión de tortura mientras llamaba a su recien descubierto marido. La voz que lo saludó al otro lado de la línea parecía divertida.  
\- Hola, esposo mío. \- Quiero el divorcio. - dijo sin molestarse en saludar.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- ¿Johan Weber?  
\- Si,ciudadano alemán, Sherlock está tratando de recopilar información sobre él, pero el tipo parece un fantasma, así que...  
John se interrumpió. Había previsto todas las reacciones posibles del hombre, ira, dolor, confusión, traición... Todas menos la risa incontenible que ahora amenazaba con ahogarlo.  
Greg no podía contener las lágrimas. No sabía cómo demonios había sucedido, pero era delirante. Pobre Anthea... Suerte que Mycroft la quería como a una hermana. Una hermana cuerda, claro. Eso al menos garantizaría su supervivencia. También era bonito, en cierta forma .  
Recordaba la llamada de Mycroft, meses después del aparente suicidio de Sherlock.  
\- Creo que le vendría bien un cambio de aires, inspector...  
Y así fue como se encontró a muchos kilómetros de Londres, en un trabajo encubierto con el Hombre de Hielo, fingiendo ser alguien que no era, prometiéndose que algún día sería quien fingía ser: el compañero de Mycroft Holmes. El teléfono sonó y respondió sonriendo, ni siquiera le hizo falta ver quien llamaba.  
\- Hola, esposo mío.- La cara pasmada de John no le ayudó a reprimir la risa.  
\- Quiero el divorcio- La voz de Mycroft contenía una risa que sólo él era capaz de escuchar.  
\- Qué romántico. Empezaba a pensar que nunca me lo pedirías.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Many Yesterdays Ago and Today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535977) by [InnerSpectrum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum)




End file.
